


And you had me

by Rileyout



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Pretty sure I changed tense..., Sorry Not Sorry, Table Sex, Who let me even do this?, i'm out, only not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyout/pseuds/Rileyout
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple task. Simple tasks are never simple though, especially where Khardgar is concerned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LelithSugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelithSugar/gifts).



It was supposed to be a simple task. Get in, examine the bodies, get out. Report back his findings to the Kirin Tor and beg them to listen to him. Simple tasks are never simple though, especially where Khardgar is concerned. 

He could port out of this cell. It would be an easy task but then he’d be back where he started, looking for answers that he cannot afford to waste time on. He flicks through the book again, a simple novel, nothing interesting, not enough to hold his interest. He hears voices outside the cell, the guards from earlier, who had been all too happy to throw him in here without any interest in his explanation. 

The voices grow closer. A third man has joined them, someone of authority of the cadence of his voice. He barely has time to gather his wits about him when the cell door opens again. He doesn’t know what happens next or what is said, only that he is slammed on the desk, arm pinned and mouth covered, with a curse at the back of his throat. There is a man with the bluest eyes staring at him, and Khadgar feels a spike of arousal wash over him. 

“What are you doing in my city, spell chucker?” Those words curl around him, sending another wave of arousal crashing over him. It’s no surprise that he finds himself becoming hard, body pressed hard against the table. He always been like this, the slightest lost of control putting heat into his skin and making him hunger to be pressed down and fucked. Never has it happened like this before though, and Khadgar tries to will his body to calm and co-operate before the other man notices. 

The words tumble out of his mouth, eyes never leaving the other man’s face. His story, his reason for being here is mad, but something seems to register with the other man, that there is truth there, that Khadgar does not lie.

“Please, I am begging you.” The older man looks at him, head tilting to the side as if to weigh up his options. 

“If I let you out, let you look at those bodies, will you tell all that you find?” Khadgar shakes his head, he does not know this man, does not trust him, despite what his body longs for.

“If you need to know then I will tell but there are somethings that I cannot divulge.” The other man studies him for a moment. 

“And what if we could come to some kind of arrangement?” Khadgar inhales sharply and his legs are pressed further apart and the steady weight of the other man resting against his hips, “I know what you want,” He shifts slightly, hips pressing together tightly, lips close enough that Khadgar can feel the warmth of his breath, “Did you think I did not know? Did you think I could not see it on your face the moment you thought it? How you long to be fucked? To be taken apart piece by piece and then put back together.”

Khadgar shudders, twists his hips a little but the other man is stronger than him and it’s hard to escape the truth. The other man runs his fingers over the bulge and Khadgar gasps, bucks his hips up into .

"If I help you out with this, then you will help me out with what ever that is out there. Sound good to you?" he presses his hand down and Khadgar moans, "Deal?" the boy nods and the other man can see how tense he is, how much he wants it, needs it, "Excellent. Then on your feet." 

He pulls the young mage up with him, spinning him to face the door. 

“Out you go, spell chucker.” Khadgar gapes at him, face flushed with arousal, “What are you waiting for?” Anduin pushes the cell door open, before lightly pressing a hand to the boy’s back and pushing him forward.

It takes Khadgar a moment, but he swallows and slowly steps out of the room. The two guards who had so eagerly shoved him in the cell quickly step a side, heads bowed and Khadgar can hear them laughing and see the jerk of their shoulders and he feels a fool. 

He looks at the bodies in front of him and takes a step closer. The green gas that erupts from the corpse is concerning. He knows what this is, he knows what needs to be done. The thought pushes all of the shame from his body. 

“You must summon the Guardian.” He wanted to avoid this if possible, he left the Kirin Tor with hopes of never meeting the current Guardian, but fate can be cruel sometimes. 

“Medivh?”

“It should be he who explains it.” He stares at the body in front of him, ignoring the taller man, who’s name he still does not know. 

“Only the king summons the Guardian. Get him to Goldshire.”

\---

Goldshire is glorious, and King Llane is handsome in a way that makes Khadgar blush and nearly swallow his own tongue in embarrassment. He manages to get out his explanation, all the while avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. 

The worst thing, he thinks is how the solider who brought him in called his captor ‘Dad’. Far worse than being forces to ride with the other man on one of the King’s birds. Flying over the country, pressed hard against his back, Khadgar resigns himself to a life time of troubles.

\---

Later, much later, when Khadgar has told his story to the Guardian, has explained that he is not there to take his title to take from him his achievements or worth, he finds himself in the castle library. He lets his fingers trail of the spines of the books, nothing really taking any interest to him. He thinks about Medivh, about the feeling of Atiesh in his hand, of the task meant for him and the task that is now set out before him. 

“Do you see something you like, mage?” Khadgar jerks out of his thoughts, head turning to the sound of the voice, to Anduin Lothar as he now knows him to be, leader of men, fearsome warrior and evidently a liar.

“Should you not be consulting the king and our Guardian?” The words are cold and chipped, Khadgar turns away from Anduin and back to the books in front of him as if it will give the other man the idea that he does not wish to talk. 

“Khadgar, you should not be here alone.” Anduin steps closer, Khadgar can feel him, can sense him stepping into the circle of Khadgar’s personal space. There are fingers on his shoulder, tucking into the neck of his tunic, rough against his skin, “Trust me, when I say that it is not safe for a pretty little thing like you to be here alone.” 

The words enrage him and his jerks away from Anduin, turning to face him. 

“Why should I trust you? You lied to me and you made a fool of me and now I cannot even look the Guardian in the eye.” Khadgar’s eye flash for a moment, hot with magic and a spike of arousal surges through Anduin’s blood, hot and sharp. The mage is beautiful, more so when he’s angry, even better when flushed with arousal. Anduin grabs him, slams him bodily against the closest bookshelf. 

“I do not lie. Not about this,” Khadgar looks frightened, wide eyed and shaken, “I never said that I would fuck you there, only that I would fuck you.” Anduin looks him over, tilting his head just enough to make it seem like he is looking down on the young mage, “Now listen to me very carefully. When I fuck you, it will be exactly when you deserve it. Not over something as simple as that, but when you are truly and utterly desperate for it. So desperate that you cannot think of anything or anyone but me, stretching you open and fucking you so thoroughly that you won’t be able to remember your own name.” 

Khadgar’s breath hitches, and Anduin smiles, slow and predatory. He cups Khadgar’s cheek, running a thumb over the mage’s lips, pushing until Khadgar opens his mouth and presses his thumb against the boy’s tongue. 

“I am going to wreck you. Make it so that you will never wish to be fucked by another for the rest of your days.” Anduin steps back, pulls his thumb out of Khadgar’s mouth.

He leaves Khadgar there. Skin flushed and mind ticking over Anduin’s words.

\--- 

The waiting is killing him. He shifts from one foot to the other as Medivh explains to them what he plans to do. He can feel the thrum of magic in his veins and with it, the flush of arousal that being too close to Anduin brings. He jumps a little when he feels a hand on his back, hot over the fabric of his shirt. 

“Khadgar, explain what you saw to me again.” He swallows slowly and pushes Anduin’s hand off of his back. He bends over the table and points to the map, the back of his shirt sliding up. Anduin runs his fingers over the strip of bare skin and Khadgar’s breath hitches and he stumbles through the rest of his explanation. Medivh stares at him. Stares at them both, with a look annoyance and concern.

“If you are not prepared for the task a head, Khadgar, then perhaps I should find another mage who is more willing.”

“Do not be cruel, my old friend. This has been hard on him.” Khardgar blushes, and looks away. Anduin, laughs and pats Medivh on the back, “Do not worry yourself, my friend. It is all in hand. Just do what you need to and the boy and I will do what we need to.” Medivh does not look convinced but allows it to pass, turning back to his maps and charms as if to to dismiss them both.

Khadgar tries to throw him a disgusted look, but Anduin doesn’t seem to care, turning to look over Medivh’s shoulder, fingers resting on the feathers of the other mage’s cloak. Khadgar can feel the jealousy stabbing at him. 

“Perhaps what he needs is some guidance, a firm hand so to speak.” He looks directly at Khadgar as he says this and the younger mage can feel the heat rising to his face. 

“If that is want he wanted then maybe he should not have left his training with the Kirin Tor.” 

He leaves after that before he can embarrass himself anymore.

\---  
After everything, after the fall of the Great Gate and Gul'dan, Khadgar finds himself tired and alone. He can feel the ebb of his magic, of his new skills and it sit wiry on him like a heavy cloak. Medivh is gone, a heavy price to pay for the safety of their world, and in it’s place Khadgar has been welcomed, begrudgingly, back into the arms of the Kirin Tor to become the official delegate for them in the up coming negotiations with Stormwind and the Horde. 

He has not seen much of Anduin the last couple of days, he has teleported to Dalaran and back again more times then he cares to count and every time he had returned it has been late or days have passed.

He is reclining in an over stuffed, high back chair when he hears a knocking at his chamber doors. The king had seen fit to give him a set of rooms in the western tower, with plenty of stairs and small smirk that made Khadgar think it was more of a private joke between him and Medivh. He hoists himself out of the seat after the third set of knocks signal to him that whoever his guest is, they are not planning on leaving any time soon. 

He jerks the door open with a sharp tug and a heavy curse on his lips. Not that he gets that far, words dying on his lips as he realises who it is that is waiting on the other side. Anduin does not give him time to compose himself before grabbing by the collar of his shirt and kissing him. He makes a pathetic little noise and lets Anduin back him into the room, wrapping his fingers in the other man’s hair and opening his mouth when Anduin encourages him. 

Anduin pulls back, eyes sweeping over the younger man’s face, lips red and face flushed. He smiles, a little wicked thing. He pulls the young mage towards him until they are pressed tightly together. Khadgar gapes at him, digging his fingers into the meat of Anduin’s arms. 

“Please! You sai-”

“Shhh,” He pets the kids hair, pulling his head back gently exposing his neck, “I have you. Just relax,” Anduin lips softly up his neck, breath tickling against his skin. Khadgar feels himself slump against the other man, “Good boy.”

Khadgar keens and lets the older man manhandle him to the bed. He can feel the heat of Anduin’s skin through the layers of cloth and smell the sweat on his skin. 

“You’ve been so good, Khadgar. I’m going to look after you, I’m going to take such good care of you.” Khadgar keens again, louder when Anduin’s fingers leave his hair and then his body, “Don’t move. If I see you move then this stops.” 

There’s a whimpering sound that Khadgar can only guess is coming from himself, but stays still and waits. If Anduin wants him, Khadgar will let him have him. Anduin lefts his arms over his head.

“These stay here until I say otherwise. Do you understand?” Khadgar tries to answer but his voice gets caught in his throat, “Good, very good.”

He quickly divests Khadgar of his clothing, leaving the young mage in his small clothes. He smiles again, climbing on to the bed and crawling between the other man’s legs and running his fingers over Khadgar’s thighs, fingers sliding under the fabric of his undergarments. Khadgar shivers under the other man’s caresses, whimpering when Anduin pulls the garments down his legs. He’s hard already, leaking against his own stomach and Anduin’s smile only grows, fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking him gently, thumb swapping at the head.

It’s only when Khadgar is moaning, toes curling into the bed does Anduin stop. It’s only long enough for his to strip himself of his tunic and loosen the ties on his trousers, enough that the slip over his hips with ease. He open Khadgar with care, taking in every twitch and moan, watching the young mage as his fingers grasp at thin air and he has to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Anduin and begging the other man to fuck him. 

Anduin sits back, smirk still firmly on his face, beckoning the young man closer like he thinks he needs to ask, like Khadgar wouldn’t have gone anyway. Khadgar shivers, as he climbs into Anduin’s lap, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck, legs locking a little. 

“Good boy. You’re so good. I’m going to ruin you for anyone else.” Khadgar can’t help but cry out when Anduin presses into him, lets the other man guide him until his sat firmly in his lap.

“Do not come.” Khadgar whimpers, shifts in Anduin’s lap, feels the fullness of having another man’s cock inside him, “Not until I say you can.” He nods, feels high strung and wound so tight, “Good boy.” Khadgar shudders and gasps when Anduin rolls his hips, pressing into him. 

He starts a rhythm, slow and purposeful, pushing Khadgar closer to the edge, until his is shaking, breaths coming out in low sobs that get mixed with his moans. He feels Anduin tip them backwards, feels the coolness of the sheets on his skin, feels Anduin pick up the pace, become more rough and sloppy. He can feel his orgasm building, the sensation at the base of his spine, but he can hear Anduin’s voice in the back of his head, telling him not to come in a way that tells him that Anduin would be very disappointed in him if he did so before he was told to. 

“Open your eyes, Khadgar,” He shakes his head, turns his head to the side, “Open them or I stop,” Anduin sounds breathless, and Khadgar is tempted to call his bluff, but he can’t, something within him wants to obey Anduin, to have him dominate every move that he makes, to have full control.

He makes himself open his eyes, can tell that they are glowing blue with his magic, that it is vivid proof that he is loosing control and that Anduin is the reason. Anduin is looking at him, studying him and Khadgar opens his mouth to talk, to let him know what he wants, what he needs from Anduin but nothing comes out. He arches his neck, curls his toes into the sheets and lets the feeling of being controlled wash over him. 

“Khadgar, I want you to listen to me,” He still can’t speak, can’t understand how Anduin has so much control over himself at a time like this, “I want you to do exactly as I say,” He bucks and lets out a little cry when Anduin’s fingers wrap around his cock again, stroking him in a tight grip, “Khadgar, I want you to come for me.” And that’s all it takes, just one small command from Anduin and he’s coming, vision whiting out and his magic crackling in the air around him. 

When he comes back to himself, Anduin is laying next to him, fingers tracing over his stomach and watching him oh so closely. He aches in a good way, can feel the bruises on his skin starting to bloom in to violent purples and reds. He takes to moment before turning to look at the older man. Anduin smiles, runs a thumb over Khadgar lips hooking it in side and pulling a little. 

“I told you I always keep my promises.”


End file.
